z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Everybody Dies in the End
"Everybody Dies in the End" is the fourteenth and final episode of Season 3 of Z Nation and the forty-second episode of the series overall. It first aired in the United States on December 16, 2016 at 8/7c . Plot Synopsis Lucy has since experienced another sudden growth spurt and looks to be about 18 years old. She's traded taunting The Man for a quiet, zen calm … which is actually her psychically communicating with Grandpa Zombie, who's providing a GPS assist to Doc and Addy, who are in hot pursuit. "Lucy!" the old geezer growls repeatedly, his bony finger pointing the way. Not too far behind is the rescue team consisting of Roberta, Murphy, Sun Mei, 10K, Red and 5K. They're on the road to Mount Casey thanks to the brilliant surveillance work of Kaya, who's a bit worried that she hasn't heard from Citizen Z in 12 hours. Meanwhile, 10K's looking even worse than usual, though Sun Mei is reluctant to give him any more meds as he's been shot up with all sorts of gunk all season. The Man and Lucy arrive at their rendezvous point at Mount Casey, where they're greeted by a bunch of zombies. A Zona SWAT team arrives and blows them away, though the soldiers are looking the worse for wear as their glowing eyes reveal that they're losing their immunity. The Man tells them to arrange for air transportation to Zona for him and Lucy. Doc and Addy are the first to arrive at Mount Casey, where they don't have access to the entrance taken by The Man. Grandpa points to the peak of the mountain, which inspires Addy to begin climbing, leaving Doc to wait outside the massive door. The ascent is treacherous, forcing her to abandon her beloved Z-whacker. Doc opts to smoke a little Z weed, though his high is soon ruined by the appearance of more Zona troops. They tie up Doc and Grandpa and enter the mountain's entrance, though they soon re-emerge after encountering some zombies and are now Z's themselves. Things don't look good for Doc until Roberta and the gang arrive, making short work of the Zona Z's. Roberta blows away Grandpa before Doc can explain his significance, but oh well. They all enter the mountain, ready to do battle with The Man. The rescue team traverses the catacomb-like structure but they don't get very far before 10K collapses. Sun Mei reveals that in order to save 10K, they have to kill him … much in the same way that Murphy technically flatlined after he was attacked and bitten by zombies all those years ago. 'Choke, Die, Bite, Inject' is the plan - Roberta will strangle 10K to death, after which Murphy will bite him and Sun Mei will inject him with the original vaccine. Sun Mei, Red and 5K stay with 10K while Roberta, Murphy and Doc confront The Man and Lucy at the top of the mountain. Murphy and Lucy have a brief tender reunion before everyone starts shooting at each other. The Man fires a bullet that goes through Murphy's stomach, out the other side and into Roberta's stomach. They collapse to the ground as The Man knocks out Doc and grabs Lucy, carrying her kicking and screaming to the awaiting Zona aircraft. Just then, Addy arrives, having scaled the entire mountain. She tackles The Man and they both go over the edge, seemingly plummeting to their doom. Lucy soon follows, screaming after her Aunt Addy. 5K then appears and follows Lucy over the edge. Then the ominous Zona ship opens fire, seemingly blowing away Murphy, Roberta, Doc and anyone else at the top of the mountain. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Joseph Gatt as The Man * Sydney Viengluang as Sun Mei * Ramona Young as Kaya * Natalie Jongjaroenlarp as Red * Holden Goyette as 5K Co-Stars * Kelly Washington as Lucy Murphy * Matt Davidson as Smiles * Kenny Parks Jr. as Soldier #1 * Hugh Berry as Zombie Paratrooper Deaths * Unnamed Zona Soldiers. * Smiles (Zombified). Memorable Quotes Coming Soon Notes * Last appearance of 5K. (Alive) * Last appearance of The Man. (Alive) * Last appearance of Smiles. (Zombified) * Kaya states that Citizen Z and Kaskae are missing. Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= ZNation gallery 314Recap 01.jpg ZNation gallery 314Recap 02.jpg ZNation gallery 314Recap 03.jpg ZNation gallery 314Recap 04.jpg ZNation gallery 314Recap 05.jpg ZNation gallery 314Recap 06.jpg ZNation gallery 314Recap 07.jpg ZNation gallery 314Recap 08.jpg ZNation gallery 314Recap 09.jpg ZNation gallery 314recap 10.jpg ZNation gallery 314Recap 11.jpg ZNation gallery 314Recap 12.jpg ZNation gallery 314Recap 13.jpg ZNation gallery 314Recap 14.jpg ZNation gallery 314Recap 15.jpg ZNation gallery 314Recap 16.jpg ZNation gallery 314Recap 17.jpg ZNation gallery 314Recap 18.jpg ZNation gallery 314Recap 19.jpg ZNation gallery 314Recap 20.jpg ZNation gallery 314recap 21.jpg Videos References